


Burnt Biscuits

by GirPandaFriend, KaterineBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Burnt Cookies, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Easily embarrassed! Draco, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Reluctant friends to lovers, Smug! Harry, Staring, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirPandaFriend/pseuds/GirPandaFriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: I'd like to thank @KaterineBlack for being an awesome beta! Enjoy the drabble





	Burnt Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @KaterineBlack for being an awesome beta! Enjoy the drabble

"Shit Shit Shit" Draco yelped as he pulled his biscuits out of the oven. They were his third batch and beyond burnt. Just as he was about to throw them out he heard a knock on the door. As he was putting his burnt monstrosities back down on the counter, he heard a second pound at the door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled before mumbling under his breath, "You impatient fuck".

* * *

 

Harry was woken by the smell of burnt chocolate. “ _ What the fuck.”  _ He opened his eyes to look around. Not seeing any smoke, he was  tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep. Knowing it would bother him if he didn’t  investigate, he got up and put on some clothes. Going out of his apartment and into the hallway he seemed to have found the source of the smoke. Of course, it was Draco’s apartment. Knocking on the door, he wondered what Draco was up to. Waiting a few moments and getting worried, he knocks again. Getting ready to knock a third time, Draco popped his head out of his door.

* * *

 

“What do you want Potter?” Draco was growing irritated seeing Potter more than he had to already.

 

“I was wondering what was going on Draco” commented Potter, trying to get inside of his apartment. 

Draco just moved aside and let him in. He looked around and immediately saw the burnt biscuits. 

 

Chuckling Potter asked “Do you need some help?” Without even letting Draco respond Harry starts a new batch. 

 

“Potter what are you doing?” 

 

“Cooking obviously”, pausing he continues, “Maybe not that obvious for you though” he chuckled. Draco, scoffed in offense, sitting down at his dining table to watch Potter. Well, his ass at least. He would swear that Potter’s ass was sculpted by Merlin himself.

 

“I can feel you staring at my ass.” Potter remarked. 

 

Draco immediately went red. “Well maybe if you hadn’t shoved your way in here and your ass wasn’t in my face, it wouldn’t be such an issue”

* * *

 

“Who said it was an issue?” Harry remarked boldly. His palms starting to sweat. Not having to look Draco in the face made it a lot easier to flirt. Too bad he was almost done and already scooping the dough onto the baking tray. Purposely bending over slowly to put the cookies in the oven, he caught sight of Draco focused intently on his butt. He was redder than a candy cane.  

 

Slowly he turned around and made eye contact. “So, are you going to be back to the manor for Christmas?” 

 

Stammering nervously Draco answered, “No, I wanted to spend this year away from all the madness” returning the question Draco asked about the burrow. 

“I was planning on spending Christmas alone, but maybe you would want to spend it together? I don’t think it would be too much of a hassle.”

* * *

 

Draco started to grow even redder _again._ “Yeah I would like that” He grabs Harry’s hand continuing, “I would like it a lot.” Leaning over to kiss Harry all Draco can think is that this day started with burnt biscuits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first work in the fan fiction area. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
